Scarred Ashes
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Bella is Vivienne Laiynna,a vampire, except her band members are human. Takes place 100 years after New Moon as if Victoria bit Bella when she jumped off the cliff and the jump was suicide.


**A/N: Her Haunted Eyes failed; is at a sourly lacking dead end. Take Two on the 100 years later plot twist. This one will be much darker. As tempting as it is to use already published songs, I am going to write all of the songs I use in this story, as I am a poet as well. Okay, on with the story.**

**Scarred Ashes**

**Ch1**

It is 2100; I imagine; you do not know me. You know Vivienne Laiynna; you know Scarred Ashes, the band I created a couple years ago. I imagine I won't be able to keep this up; I'll have to fall out of the media's presence eventually, after all, I don't age. Besides, it's not like my band members know my real name…who I really am, those jagged memories of the past that taunt me, waking nightmares, I will never dream again. No, they do not know me, Bella; they do not know the naïve girl I was and they don't know the haunted beast I am. They are not even aware of the existence of vampires. To no matter. I have changed too much to be recognized by anyone from my past, those forlorn creatures, beautiful and demonic, and tragic, yes, to me, tragic.

I am still haunted by them. Even to go their way, in tune to what some of them believed was the human soul, I could not do. No, I am one of the red eyes. I imagine I will change my ways, some day in the future…it's not that I want to be a monster; it's not that I enjoy wearing green contact lenses. Of course, I don't really want to be reminded of Victoria, the demon who forced me into this life, the day I attempted suicide. Jumping off that cliff; I still hold the feeling in my memory bank – how free it felt, to sour in the air, finally letting go of everything, the frigid air tugging on my dark hair, the shivering feeling biting (pun not intended) my pale (not as pale as it is now) skin, everything.

"Are you ready, Vivvi?" That is Marcus, my manager. "The rest of the band is already on stage."

"I'll be there in a minute, Marcus," I say. I harbor no romantic feelings for Marcus. I will never love again. That part of me is dead; she died the day I committed suicide. This is only a rehearsal; fragments of Bella still linger in the hole that still mars my chest, in that tormented black abyss that only I am privy too. Nervousness, of course that is something I have always been plagued with, and probably always will be. I walk on stage and try to smile.

The microphone is waiting for me. Darren, the drum player, is tapping his feet anxiously, and Kristen, the electric violinist is staring at the ceiling plucking the four strings. Coscan, the electric guitarist, is staring at the ground reciting ancient poetry. What a strange group I have assembled, the Scarred Ashes.

I turn to face my musicians. "Are you guys ready?" We are rehearsing my newest song, "Alone With My Rage". They all nod, abandoning their meandering, their futile fidgeting. "1, 2, 3…" Darren says, tapping out the beat. I open my mouth and let the painful words flow out of my mouth. I sing:

_Take the rose in your hand _

_And let the thorns prick every vein_

_As haunted memories creep up this deserted castle_

_In the alley he has demonic eyes_

_I'll sing the song for him_

_This cage has no door _

_He threw away the key_

_Here am_

_Alone with my rage_

_One day I'll kill your memory_

_This will fade_

_Alone with my rage_

_I'll never find a way back_

_I open my eyes _

_Wander alone holding the rose_

_The petals are black_

_The heart is stained_

_This is me tainted in this unholy place_

_It's better to forget but I will remember_

_Alone with my rage_

_One day I'll kill your memory_

_This will fade_

_Alone with my rage_

_I'll never find a way back_

_That day he told me_

_None of it was true_

_The lies he told me poison my veins_

_I fell asleep on the corner of the street_

_And here I am tonight_

_Here I am tonight_

_Alone with my rage_

_One day I'll kill your memory_

_This will fade_

_Alone with my rage_

_I'll never find a way back_

_I'll never find a way back._

_I'll never find a way back._

We practice the song for acouple of hoursand then I head back to my apartment in a deserted building.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
